A New Form Of Love
by Pearl-UwU
Summary: When pearl gets kidnapped by peridot, a love blossoms?
1. The kidnapping

"Ahhh," Pearl woke up with a scream as she shot up from the couch. "Pearl are you okay?" Steven asked from the side of Pearl. "Yes I'm fine it was just a bad dream that's all," Pearl said with a nervous smile on her face, " I think I'll go to my room to meditate for a while." and with that Pearl was in her room. Garnet came out of her gem room, and went up to Steven's side. "Is everything okay out here?" Garnet said in a nervous tone.

Pearl was in her gem room meditating, as she let out a sigh. "These nightmares are getting worse every time." Then there was some footsteps and Pearl turned around to see Rose Quartz. "Rose I missed you so-." Pearl was cut off by a sword in her chest and she poofed. The mysterious gem grabbed Pearl's gem and warped somewhere without Garnet or Steven noticing.

When the gem got to her destination she put Pearl's gem in a cell. "That should hold her for now," the mysterious gem said with a little laugh. Then the mysterious gem grabbed Pearl's phone and texted Steven saying that she went on a mission to find a corrupted gem on her own.

Steven got a text from Pearl, and he decided to read it out loud. "I have a bad feeling about that idea Pearl," he said as he texted her back. The gem got the text from Steven, but she crushes Pearl's phone. "They won't find her now," she said to herself.

Pearl reformed with a light purple dress, with pink leggings, and dark blue shoes. "Where am I? How did I get here? Garnet, Steven, ame-" Pearl was interrupted by a blaster aimed at her gem. "Shut up you clod!" The gem was hidden in the shadows, but Pearl could tell who she was. "Peridot why did you kidnap me?! Garnet will find me!" Pearl said with confidence. "I highly doubt that," peridot said as she held what was left of Pearl's phone.

"My phone what did you do to it?! Please Peridot let me go back to the others!" Pearl cried out as tears roll down her cheeks. "Now why would I want to do that. Besides I need your skills with technology on earth." Peridot said to Pearl with a evil grin on her face."And why would I want to help you," Pearl said with confusion in her voice. "Because the Earth will end very soon with the cluster!" Peridot yelled with fear in her voice.

Pearl eventually agreed to help her if Peridot promised to let Pearl go.


	2. Under pressure

With Pearl helping Peridot get off of Earth, and in her spare time Pearl would sleep. Pearl's dreams were unpleasant, and grusam.

Back at the temple Garnet and Steven were starting to get worried about Pearl. Garnet walked into her room, and she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire. "Sapphire what are we going to do? Pearl's gone and-" Ruby was cut off by sapphire." Pearl was kidnapped by peridot." Sapphire said in her calm voice, but Ruby could tell that Sapphire was under a lot of pressure. "Sapphire it's okay I know that you are under a lot of pressure, maybe you should take a break, why don't you go out to have some fun?" Ruby suggested to Sapphire. All Sapphire could do was nod at the moment, then she went to the beach.

Amethyst was in her room unaware of what happened to Pearl. Amethyst decides to go to talk to Garnet, but Amethyst can't find Garnet.


	3. The first friendship

Peridot kicked Pearl's cage to wake her up. "Get up you clod there is work to do!" Peridot yelled at Pearl. Pearl shot up, and looked at Peridot with pain in her eyes. "Hey don't cry It's okay, and there is a way to stop the cluster.'' Peridot said as she opened Pearl's cage, and stepped into it, then hugged Pearl in a tight embrace. Pearl hesitated for a moment, but Pearl returned the hug, and started to cry into Peridot's shoulder. Peridot starts to rub Pearl's back slowly, as Pearl shakes with grief. "Shhh it's okay trust me, I promise." Peridot said in a reassuring voice to try to calm Pearl. "I know that you are scared, and I'm scared too, but you have to be strong for me, and the others," peridot said. Pearl tried to speak but only studdered.

Peridot soon helped Pearl stand up, the Pearl leaned onto Peridot's shoulder for comfort.


End file.
